"Lucid Dreams" by Juice WRLD
Lucid Dreams is a song by American rapper Juice WRLD. The song, along with "All Girls Are The Same" blew him up Lyrics Intro Enviyon on the mix No, no, no, no No-no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no Chorus I still see your shadows in my room Can't take back the love that I gave you It's to the point where I love and I hate you And I cannot change you, so I must replace you, oh Easier said than done, I thought you were the one Listenin' to my heart instead of my head You found another one, but I am the better one I won't let you forget me I still see your shadows in my room Can't take back the love that I gave you It's to the point where I love and I hate you And I cannot change you, so I must replace you, oh Easier said than done, I thought you were the one Listenin' to my heart instead of my head You found another one, but I am the better one I won't let you forget me Verse You left me falling and landing inside my grave I know that you want me dead I take prescriptions to make me feel a-okay I know it's all in my head I have these lucid dreams where I can't move a thing Thinking of you in my bed You were my everything Thoughts of a wedding ring Now I'm just better off dead I'll do it over again I didn't want it to end I watch it blow in the wind I should've listened to my friends Leave this shit in the past, but I want it to last You were made outta plastic, fake I was tangled up in your drastic ways Who knew evil girls had the prettiest face? You gave me a heart that was full of mistakes I gave you my heart and you made heart break Bridge You made my heart break You made my heart ache (I still see your shadows in my room) You made my heart break You made my heart ache (Can't take back the love that I gave you) You made my heart break (Were made outta plastic, fake) You made my heart ache (I still see your shadows in my room) You made my heart break again (I was tangled up in your drastic ways) (Who knew evil girls had the prettiest face?) Chorus I still see your shadows in my room Can't take back the love that I gave you It's to the point where I love and I hate you And I cannot change you, so I must replace you, oh Easier said than done, I thought you were the one Listenin' to my heart instead of my head You found another one, but I am the better one I won't let you forget me I still see your shadows in my room Can't take back the love that I gave you It's to the point where I love and I hate you And I cannot change you, so I must replace you, oh Easier said than done, I thought you were the one Listenin' to my heart instead of my head You found another one, but I am the better one I won't let you forget me Outro Leave this shit in the past, but I want it to last You were made outta plastic, fake I was tangled up in your drastic ways Who knew evil girls had the prettiest face? Easier said than done, I thought you were... ...instead of my head You found another... ...better one I won't let you forget me Why It Rocks # The song's instrumental which samples Sting's Shape of Your Heart fits the tone perfectly. # Well shot music video. # Juice WRLD does a good job at channeling his emotions in this song. # This, All Girls are the Same, and Lean Wit Me are some of the best songs on Goodbye and Good Riddance. # Lil Nas X covered this song to pay respects when he died. Bad Qualities # Juice WRLD got sued by Yellowcard due to sampling one of melodies without permission. # Some of the bars can come off as immature. # D4NNY and Kidz Bop made awful covers of this song. Trivia * The music video is directed by Cole Benett who also directed music videos for Trippie Redd, Lil Skies, Lil Pump, J.I.D, Wiz Khalifa, and many others. * Juice WRLD wrote this as a therapy session. Music Video Category:Internet memes Category:Hip hop Category:Emo rap Category:2010s Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Juice WRLD Category:Juice WRLD songs Category:Songs from Dead artists Category:2018 Category:2018 Songs Category:2017